


NOISES

by haektuans



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, baby junsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haektuans/pseuds/haektuans
Summary: Junsu gets tired of hearing the same bedtime stories, what does he want to hear from his parents this time?





	

It’s 7:45 in the evening in the Kim-Jung’s household. The small family was already getting ready to sleep, feeling exhausted from spending the day they in an amusement park,  but it seems like the youngest part of the family wasn’t ready to sleep just yet.

 

“Bed time stories!” Junsu shouted, running on the way to his bookshelves to choose that his parents will read for him. But apparently, all the books that he looked at were done reading by his parents already. Sighing, Junsu climbed up his bed to join his parents. “We need to buy new books.”

 

Jaejoong smiled at the sight of his son, disappointed that they won’t be able to read him a story for the night. Slipping Junsu between the cool blanket, he asked him, “We’ll buy tomorrow, okay.”

 

Junsu nodded and faced his parents. “Yes, daddy.  But I still want to hear a story.”, he pouted, begging his two fathers to at least share some before going to sleep.

 

“Okay, how about, ‘Woody the Woodpecker’?” Yunho asked, getting ready to have a role play about it when Junsu answered him.

 

“Papa, you already shared that several times already.”

 

“Oh is that so?”

 

Yunho and Jaejoong tried to suggest several stories but their son is too picky. Telling them that the title sounds boring at that their teacher shared it already.

 

Sighing, Yunho lay down beside his son. “What do you want then, baby?”

 

“How the two of you met.” Junsu suggested, giggling under the blanket, looking at his parent’s expressions. “I want a brother or a sister. Can you make another baby?”

 

Yunho and Jaejoong were too dumbfounded to answer, just staring at each other was the only thing they managed to do.  They didn’t expect this question from him. He’s only 3 and where on earth did their son hear this, why would Junsu ask them this?

 

“Sure baby, how many do you want?” Yunho laughed as he buried his face on his son’s stomach.

 

Jaejoong immediately pinched Yunho’s side, not really liking what he tells their son. “Shut up.” he hissed at his husband. “Go to sleep, Junsu, close your eyes.”

 

After what it seemed like a year, Junsu was already asleep. Yunho and Jaejoong slowly get out of the bed and went to their shared room.

 

“You’re stupid.” Jaejoong murmured, his arms over his chest facing his husband.

 

Chuckling softly, Yunho stood in front of his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. “Why? Don’t you want to give it a try? Junsu’s 3 years old anyway.”

 

“Wait until he’s 5 already.” Jaejoong bluntly answered, giving Yunho a teasing smile.

 

“Are you kidding me?” laughed Yunho, laying Jaejoong down on their bed. “Come on now.”

 

“No I’m not, Yunho. Let’s sleep. I’m sleepy.”

 

“It was already Junsu who asked for it.” the other man stated, giving Jaejoong some light kisses on his cheeks and neck.

 

Unable to resist from the touch and kisses, Jaejoong gave in. He pushed Yunho to make him lay down and straddled on his stomach, leaning towards him and whispered, “Show me what you got.”

 

Grinning, Yunho held him tight, changed their positions and hovered above him. “1 down, 24 to go.”

 

They made love all night, ready to welcome another special member in their life.

 

o-oo-o

 

Junsu walked towards their dining room with sleepy eyes.

 

“Good morning baby.” Yunho kissed his son’s cheeks and made him sat on his chair on their dining room. “How’s sleep?”

 

Jaejoong placed the pot of porridge in the middle of the table and gave bowls to his husband and son. “Oh my baby, why do you still look so sleepy?”

 

“You didn’t sleep well?” asked Yunho, sipping coffee from his mug, looking at Junsu’s sleepy eyes. “You slept at 9, right?”

 

“Yes, daddy, papa. But I woke up right after because I think I heard noises.”

 

Jaejoong sat on his chair and took a piece of bread in his mouth. “Hm. Noises? What happened?”

 

The child yawned, rubbed his eyes to remove the dirt. “I heard noises coming from your room.”

 

Yunho and Jaejoong stared at each other, knowing where this conversation is coming from.

 

“I thought I heard daddy calling papa’s name.” Junsu stated, recalling what else happened last night. “Were you feeling scared that time, daddy? Because whenever I feel scared, I call for papa too.”

 

Yunho burst his coffee from laughing too much at the statement their son made, and received deathly glares from his red-faced husband.

 

**☆☆★☆★**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! *u* hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts ♥


End file.
